Wednesdays Last Forever
by Falcom
Summary: The senior jounins sat talking about their families, and the subject at hand was their children. Although he had no actual children of his own, at times he couldn’t help but feel like a father of the three… slightly AU future Team 7 Fic


**A/N:** This idea randomly hit me today, and I decided to immediately write it instead of putting it off like I always do. :) So! Here's a Team 7 fic for all of you; hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto-sama does.

--

**Wednesdays Last Forever**

--

_A Team Seven One-Shot_

He didn't know how he had been roped into coming out for barbeque with his fellow jounin, but here he was, seated between Gai on his left and Genma on his right, a shish kabob in one hand and a cup of sake in the other. Since their troop of genin had grown up – for the most part – and now were all pushing towards their 3rd, 4th, and 5th year of being a jounin, and some even into multiple years of ANBU-level training, they hadn't been too busy with their own missions and had a little too much time on their hands.

At least that's how it felt to him.

"Hey, Kakashi! Who do you think is better, Daichi or Hideki?"

Daichi? Hideki? Who were–

Oh. Right. Their kids.

"Maa…" He thought for a moment, before tilting lazy eyes towards Asuma and Kurenai, who had suddenly become alert at the mention of their twelve-year-old son. "Daichi is definitely smarter than Hideki…but then again that could just be because he's two years older than him." Genma smirked at Daichi's parents and was about to brag before Kakashi interrupted him with, "But the boy was already highly intelligent when he was ten and Hideki's not showing any signs of being highly intelligent…which I suppose reflects on his parents."

"Hey!" Genma shouted, his eyes flashing in annoyance as he turned towards Kakashi. "That's my kid you're talking about!"

Kakashi merely turned to face him, his eyebrow curtly raised. He chose not to respond because sometimes with Genma that was the best choice when given.

"Genma, calm down a little. Please."

Kakashi's eyes flit to the woman who was on Genma's right, and found a pair of somewhat annoyed black orbs staring straight at him. Silently he closed his eyes, thought that just _maybe_ Tsunade had rubbed off on her attendant a little too much, and allowed a wry grin to grow underneath his mask, before turning his attention back to Asuma. "So, Asuma. Do you know whose team Daichi's going to be on?"

Asuma nodded and slipped the cigarette out of his mouth, a small puff of smoke following soon after. "He's on team 8 with Anko's kid and that girl Raidou picked up from Waterfall last year."

"Hmm…" Kakashi remembered that girl. She had been one of the survivors of a raid on a high society family that Raidou and Genma had been sent to prevent, but had ended up being a little too late: although they had managed to catch the bandits who had done it and bring them back with them for Ibiki to deal with. She had been only 10 when that happened, and, from what he had seen, had recovered quite well from the traumatic experience and was currently staying in the separate apartment that Raidou had bought for her and himself. "What do you think of her, Asuma?"

"Honesty? I underestimated her by a lot." Asuma admitted, a small smile slipping into place. "I thought she'd have more trouble getting over what happened to her family, but I guess Raidou did a good job taking care of her; he certainly took off a lot of the time to spend time with her during the past year. She's got a knack for ninja work; and here I thought she'd want nothing to do with 'those' kind of people."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, the shish kabob quickly disappearing behind his mask and reappearing as an empty stick immediately after. "She's going to go far, that girl is. It's good that she and Raidou have each other; at least now Raidou won't be living by himself anymore." Knowing what was coming, he held up his hand in front of Genma's face and added, "I don't count the girls that stay with him for months at a time, Genma."

"Why you–!"

"_Genma._"

Kakashi chuckled softly and watched out of the corner of his eye as Shizune reprimanded her husband again and mentally shook his head in amusement. How the two got together – how Shizune had even convinced for Genma to get married _at all_ – was a complete mystery to him. The guy had just showed up at his door one day and said that he was getting married and that he had been invited; which had probably been the most random event in his entire life.

"So…Kakashi. Have you ever thought of settling down and having a couple kids of your own?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise at the question, before turning to face Kurenai, the surprise showing a little in his expression. Before he had the chance to respond, a hand hit his back hard and a familiar laugh was heard to his left. "My rival has no time for such youthful things! He is too busy training to face off with me at any turn!"

"Iie…I wouldn't do that." Kakashi's voice was borderline bored, and only got amusement from the situation when Gai jumped out of his seat in evident surprise. Which, of course, Kakashi couldn't understand, since why honesty would he waste his time doing that? "I have…other things to do that it just keeps me too busy to really think about it much."

"Oh really. Like what?"

Kakashi had been about to reply with a very serious "Read my book, what else?" when he heard his name being called from the entrance to the shop. Turning, he couldn't help but smile a little at the small troop who had made their way towards him. "Maa…Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Isn't this a wonderful surprise! Anything you three wanted?"

"Kaka-sensei! It's Wednesday! You _always_ buy us ramen on Wednesdays!"

Kakashi chuckled softly at Naruto's whiny voice and languidly stood. "Well, I've been called away by my former students, who can't do anything without me. Ja ne." Kakashi did his usual single hand wave and strolled over to the three, who were complaining – quite loudly, in fact – about how he had ditched them for barbeque with his _other_ friends. Well, make that Naruto was complaining loudly and Sakura and Sasuke were complaining at a much tamer level.

When the four had left the building, Kurenai sighed and smiled softly. "I guess Kakashi does have other things to worry about, huh?"

Asuma responded with a smile of his own, before resting a hand on his wife's back. "It's like he already has kids of his own, with the way he's always with them."

"Could that be it, then?" Shizune wrinkled her brow in thought before adding, "Could that be why he had no interest in getting married and having kids? Because it's like he already has three?"

--

"Kaka_shi_, can't we have something _different_ this time? We _always_ have ramen and I'm starting to get sick of it!"

Kakashi looked at Sakura, who had a struggling Naruto in a headlock before crinkling his eyes in amusement. "We could, if we agree on what to have."

Without missing a beat, Sasuke turned to him, his eyes narrowed slightly in complete seriousness. "Tempura."

"Sasuke…you know I hate tempura and I'm paying." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and responded with a suggestion of his own. "Miso?"

Sasuke stayed quiet a few moments while he stared openly at the now wrestling Naruto and Sakura, before sighing. "Whatever. Miso's fine."

"Naruto, Sakura! You don't want to miss lunch, do you?" Kakashi turned away from the duo and begun walking, Sasuke close behind him. Immediately after he had finished talking, the two stragglers caught up with them, their bickering still being continued. "We're having miso, since you two can't decide."

Which only fueled another heated argument about Kakashi being unfair, that they hadn't been allowed to contribute to the decision, about how he – apparently – favored Sasuke over them…

--

Shizune smiled to herself as she watched the group go down the street, her back leaning against the side of the building. She had gone outside to see if her idea had been true, and couldn't help but feel victorious as their backs disappeared around a corner. No, Kakashi didn't need to get married to have kids; or even _not_ get married and have illegitimate children. He already 'had' three that he was fond of, and didn't seem like he needed any more.

She had thought that when Sasuke left the village, then returned four years later, their team would be completely destroyed; unable to return to how it was before Sasuke had made that decision to go with Orochimaru. But she had made a mistake in thinking that they couldn't repair the hole that had been torn by Sasuke's disappearance and had been surprised when, after the initial pain, anger, and annoyance that was directed at Sasuke had been passed, Team 7 had made an unexpected full recovery; with a couple others joining in as new members of their little group.

They were their own family; bound not by blood but by the simple fact that they cared for one another a great deal and would do anything for each other.

For them, Wednesdays meant everything; in their minds, Wednesdays lasted forever.

--

**A/N:** So…er…how was it? It's kind of different than what I originally had in mind, but I think it holds its own well. :)

**Read and review!**


End file.
